


after the beautiful music is over, the strings are still attached

by WILDSUGG



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Amputation, Anal, Disability, Drug Use, Drunk Sex, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Harry Styles - Freeform, Homophobia, Kink, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Music Kink, Recreational Drug Use, Rimming, Smut, Triggers, Violinist Louis, blowjob, composer, composer harry, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, lots of buttsex, musician - Freeform, stylinson, violin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-08 17:25:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5506466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WILDSUGG/pseuds/WILDSUGG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is the violinist. Harry is the composer. They make sweet music together and silence when they are apart.</p><p> </p><p>'its all a dream. well, most of it’</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1. louis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All of the chapters will be a maximum of about 3000 words so its short and easier for me to write and easier for you to read. Hope you enjoy it. I have a big storm coming for you :). Sarah x
> 
> They will also contain a piece of violin solo music to listen to if you wish.

https://soundcloud.com/deccaclassics/02-nicola-benedetti-tanzlied?in=deccaclassics/sets/nicola-benedetti-the-silver

I placed my fingers gently onto the fingerboard of my violin and positioned my chin on the chin rest. I was alone in the dark room of one of the many music rooms in the arts college. It was dimly lit; there was only a lamp which was placed on top of an old, beech wood piano.  
I love playing in the dead of night where no one is there. It gives a sense of mystery and loneliness that I long for. No one is there to criticise me for writing whatever is on my mind. No one to judge me if I accidently played a wrong not. I normally play using my memory anyway. I never liked performing to others. Being alone is where I feel I am myself and I fell that I perform at my best standard.  
I sighed as I picked up my bow and moved it towards the strings. I cleared my throat, shook my hair from out of my face and moved my feet so I was more stable and comfortable. As I played the first note, I closed my eyes instantly. It was a long, pure note. It made my ears ring slightly. I instantly felt at peace and I fell deeper into the music and continued with the song. I would shake my fingers with some notes to make different tones and sounds in the music and I lifted my eyebrows as I did so.  
The piece was slow, although it had no sad or romantic factors. While I was writing the peace, I had the intention to write something that would bring joy and happiness with a sense of calmness and serenity. I had done this despite tempo of this piece. It may not be perfect but it was close to what I had in mind. I thought about spending more time on it but I was scared I would lose what I wanted and create something I would no longer be proud of.  
My closed eyes allowed my mind to dance with different images. I saw a beach scene with the brilliant white sand and the azure sea. Places like that would always make me feel at peace. There was a lonely palm tree that didn't sway due to the incredible weather. I could have sworn for a moment or two, I could feel the cool water lapping at my feet. The sun was high in the sky and was shining as though it had the intention of blinding. I was alone on this beach, as I was in the music room. No one could heart me playing. Just the way I liked it.

My thoughts diverted to the fact that I had heard something. It sounded as though someone was uncrossing their legs and they accidentally kicked something. It was quiet in comparison to the violin but it was still audible. I didn’t realise that the sound could be as easily distinguishable as to knowing it was someone uncrossing their legs but I knew someone could have been in the room. It could have been myself moving slightly for all I knew. I didn’t stop playing though. I opened my eyes for a second or two to see if anyone was in front of me which there wasn’t. I closed my eyes again and started to feel the music. I started to feel the scene of the beach once more. 

A cough. Someone had cleared their throat. There was definitely someone there this time. I was sure of it. What the hell. No one can get in here. How would they have got inside the room? All the doors were shut and locked. I had the key. I stole it but that’s not the point. No one ever comes in here. My eyes shot open in horror even though I was still playing the piece. I searched the half of the room that was in front of me, terrified. No one had ever found me here at this time. I never expected anyone to be here. I would be in such big trouble if it was one of the teachers. No one was in front of me though.

I stopped playing momentarily and look at the sheet music in front of me to remember where I had finished. I was about 4 minutes into the piece. If no one was there, I could go back to playing alone. It sounds sad and lonely but it’s how I liked it. I began to look around the half of the room that was behind me. I saw something, someone. Someone was there. It was a tall dark figure sitting in the corner on one of the chairs. I squinted my eyes to try and get a better view before the figure stood up and started to talk to me as they started to walk towards me.

"You can carry on playing, you know. I'm just here to listen. I don't mean any harm to you. "  
I could tell this figure was quite masculine due to the very heavy and deep voice that echoed slightly after he finished every sentence. He sounded like he was going to kill me despite what he had just said. He seemed to be walking very slowly. Almost too slow for me to handle. I wanted to see who the person was before he might kill me.  
"I enjoyed it. In fact, I enjoyed it a lot. But I think you can do better at writing. I have a few improvements if you don't mind me saying them."  
He seemed very calm and he sounded almost like a psychopath. He sounded like he was re-enacting a scene from Sherlock or something.  
This was exactly what I didn't want; someone to tell me how crap it was and that I had to rewrite everything to make it sound more the way they wanted. I always said that I didn’t mind the criticism but I always did.  
The figure was visible now, despite the appalling lighting. He was tall. A lot taller than me. He was very broad for the age he looked which was about 18 or 19. His hair was brown although it was darker than mine but only slightly. It was quite curly and almost resembled onion rings and a few seemed to be broken. Don't ask. It was the first thing that came to mind. It came to just about his shoulders and it looked like he had recently put his hand through it and parted it to the left hand side.  
His presence was almost mesmerising and for one moment I could have sworn I got lost in his eyes. Although he was not intimidating in the slightest. I felt comfortable in his presence like I had met him before. Although, I had never met him before. I would have remembered him.

"Well? Can I give you a few points?" He said.  
I had only just realised that my mouth and eyes were wide open and I was scanning his body rather slowly and intrusively. I shook my head to release myself from the trance I was in.  
"Uh.. um..."  
Those were the only words I could comprehend at that moment.  
He gave a wide eyed look at though he was waiting impatiently for a response.  
"Are you scared of me?" He asked with a concerned look on his face.

"No, no, no. Of course not. No, I'm not. No." I had officially broke a world record for the most times anyone has ever repeated a word in a sentence.

"Okay, so uhh." He giggled slightly. His smile. It was brilliant white, his dentist probably bows down to him and asks him for techniques. Again, don't ask.  
"What about those those improvements? I can leave you and you can play your music if you want. I'm sorry if I scared you. Even if you said I didn't."  
He moved away from me slightly and pointed towards the door. He couldn't have come through it though. It was locked.  
"No, don't go. I would love to hear what you have to say." I said quickly and nervously.  
A smile grew on the taller boy's face and he nodded his head before he walked closer to me and picked up the sheet music.

"Do you have a name for this piece?" He questioned.

"Uhh no. I hardly ever name my pieces. Should I?"

He didn't answer but he took a pencil from the inside of his back pocket and started scribbling on the sheet music.  
I tried to see over his shoulder and I sighed heavily as I found he was too tall.

He seemed to be working very quickly and was writing down a lot. Was my piece really that bad? Did he need to improve everything? He only said he had a few improvements. Was that just him being kind? I don't even know who this guy is and what he does but he seems to be making a mess of the only copy of the piece. For all I knew, he could have been drawing a picture of a cat.  
We stood in silence for about 5 minutes and the only sound was the pencil scratching against the paper. I rocked back and forth from my heels to the balls of my feet and rubbed my hands together slightly.  
He looked over his shoulder at me, concerned and annoyed.  
"Sorry." I whispered. Impatience was one of my pet hates but I definitely had it. I'm such a hypocrite.  
"Why are you apologising?" He questioned with a smile.  
"I was...uh.."  
Before I could answer, he had already turned back around.

After about another 5 minutes, he finished scribbling and put down the pencil on the music stand.

I swiftly picked up the sheet music and started reading through it. His handwriting was quite rushed and he wrote in all lower case letters. He had changed some symbols and added a couple of extra notes into the piece. He was so talented. How did he know what to write without even looking at the piece in the first place? And the best thing was it still gave that calm and happy tone that I had longed for.  
"You see, I never meant to say that it was bad. I could tell you were slightly offended when I said I wanted to make it better. Quite frankly, it’s incredible. But there is always room for improvement in things like this. Even in the most perfect of things." He stopped for a second so I lifted my head to look at him and he seemed to be looking directly into my eyes. I blushed slightly and smiled. 

"This is better than incredible. I love it. I can’t wait to play it." I said as I smiled excitably.  
It was honestly one of the best pieces I had ever seen. And I played Beethoven an awful lot. I got so excited, started jumping and ran towards the stranger and launched my arms around his shoulders. He was so warm. I could have stayed in his arms forever. But that would have been very awkward as I had only just met this person. Frankly, he was still a stranger. I hugged him for around 10 seconds. He never put his arms around me though.

"Sorry, I uhh..." I said awkwardly.  
"No, no. It's fine, honestly."

Wait. How did he even get in? The door was locked because I lock it every time I go in at this time. 

"How did you even get in?" I questioned.

He didn't say anything but just pointed towards the open window in the corner of the room. I gave an understanding nod.

"You see, I actually hear you most nights as walk that way home from my job. I sometimes stop and sit outside. Today I was intrigued about the person holding the violin. I wanted to find out more. "

"How come I've never seen you around school before?"

"I guess our paths never seem to cross. Until now." He smiled and look directly into my eyes.

"Blue.” He whispered to himself.  
"Sorry, what?"  
"I said blue. Your eyes are blue. Like the sea. But better."

"Who are you?" I questioned.  
"Harry. I compose." He held his hand out for me to shake it.  
"I'm Louis. Violinist."

I took his hand but he didn't shake it. They were warm and soft. He pulled me in into his chest and kissed me on the lips.

I never said I didn't like it though


	2. harry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope you are enjoying it so far. I will try to put one chapter up a week. It is also on wattpad if that's easier for you. My user is lh_wildsugg 
> 
> Enjoy this chapter x

Blue; his eyes were blue. No other adjective could possibly describe the amount of emotion and excellence that was held inside of them. Comparing them to the sea would be almost an insult compared to what I saw. Blue wasn't my favourite colour, but his eyes were my favourite shade.

He played the violin: my second favourite instrument, after the harp. Nothing could beat the harp. But somehow, he made me question it.

He has spirit in what he does. The way he played was to die for. He looked so concentrated but not strained at all. He got so into the music, he didn't realise that I walked into a stack of chairs on my way in. Although, he heard me uncross my legs. I didn't know how he did it, but he did. 

His name was Louis. A French name, meaning 'famous warrior’. I liked that. A lot of musicians are French. Although, he didn't have a French accent. He was English. 

 

His lips were soft and supple. Why was I kissing him again? Because he was beautiful; close to perfection. I had never seen anyone like him. 

As soon as I broke apart from the kiss, I scrunched up my face as I was expecting to get punched. This guy probably wasn't attracted to men and I just came onto him. I need to start to think things through before I do them. 

But instead of feeling the contact of someone’s fist against my jaw , I felt Louis' lips reattach on mine and he wrapped his arms around my neck. I kissed him back and placed my hands on his hips. He must have liked it.

 

As we deepened the kiss, Louis jumped up and wrapped his legs around my waist tightly, which made me stumble backwards slightly as I wasn't expecting it, and I slipped my tongue into his mouth. He let out a small whimper as I placed my hands on his arse to support him.

"Fuck me." He stated with a moan and I started to feel myself harden.

 

I had never led someone onto me this quickly. Saying that, I have only led someone onto me once and I regret every single second. For starters I thought I was straight. And it was with a woman. Never, ever again. I felt that I hadn’t achieved anything from it and I had possibly sinned in someway. It wasn’t pleasant at all. Don’t get me wrong, women are beautiful. But not in that way. Now I have grown up slightly, I know what I like. And that is men. I always found something intriguing about men that women didn’t have. Even though I had never had gay sex before, I knew an awful lot about it. I have watched a lot of porn so I knew what to do if the situation ever came about. 

 

I led Louis, who was still wrapped around my waist and also giving me what would come out as a pretty gnarly hickey, onto another piano in the corner of the dark room. I placed him down carefully and I unbuttoned my shirt. Louis sat up and pulled my arm so I was closer to him and the piano and he admired my body slowly.

"You're so beautiful." He said slowly as he scanned my body. His eyes soon reconnected with mine and he smiled.

I smirked and fiddled with the bottom of his t-shirt which was then removed swiftly.

"And your jeans." I said in a demanding way. He seemed to like it as he smirked and did exactly what I said.

He was so beautiful. I have never seen anyone like him before. His small figure made him look so innocent and intriguing. He made feel like I always needed more of him.

I was so lost in thought that I didn't realised that he had taken off him underwear as well as his jeans and his arse was stuck up in the air.

 

"Fuck me, please." He whimpered.

I didn't want to fuck him. I wanted to make this last. I wanted to give him pleasure like he had never felt before. Besides I didn't have any lube so I couldn't fuck him unless he wanted it to be more painful than pleasurable. Who knows, he could like that. I wasn't taking my chances though. 

Instead, I brought my face closer to him and I started to give him another love bite on his left arse cheek and I heard him whimper quietly. I placed a finger onto his hole and gently traced around it.

 

"Please, Harry. I need you."

 

I looked at his cock which was now twitching and dripping pre-cum. He must be in an awful lot of pain from the lack of contact and needed release soon. I moved my mouth from his arse and I leaned over his back and started kissing the back of his neck roughly as I pushed my middle finger inside of him. He yelped and put his hand into a fist. 

‘Ah... fuck.’ He whimpered beneath me. I started to push my finger deeper inside of him and then pulled it back out. His whimpers filled the room and I began to feel him shake from pleasure beneath me. I added another finger and he cried out in pleasure. Although, I stopped moving my finger inside of him and he shuddered. He started to ride on my fingers to try and get some movement and pleasure. 

‘Harry... shit.’ He moaned as he took one his clenched fists and connected it with his throbbing cock. He began to jack himself off quickly, eager for release. As soon as I saw what he was doing, I pushed his hand off and replaced it with my own. I began to rub the tip of his cock slowly. I needed this moment to last longer. He was so beautiful as he whimpered beneath me. His skin was glowing from beads of sweat that had formed from straining. His hair was now messy from how he had been shaking his head from the pleasure and how I had grabbed onto it as I had sloppily kissed him. 

He began to shake violently from the pleasure. I started to move my fingers inside of him again but faster this time. He cried out as my finger hit against his prostate.

"Harry... oh fuck" He screamed and he scrunched up his face in pleasure. 

He came hard all over my hands and he was left in a panting mess beneath me. His knees were shaking from the high he had just reached. I licked my fingers clean one by one, savouring the taste. 

I had only just realised a strain that had been put on my underwear from my hard cock. I needed release too. I got off of the piano and from on top of Louis and stood about a foot away from it. Louis turned around and sighed.

“What are you doing?” He asked as he furrowed his brow and shook his head slightly. 

“You know, I need some attention too." I replied nervously and Louis raised his eyebrows and scanned his eyes over my half naked body.

He got up from the piano and shuffled towards me where he leant down and began to pull down my underwear. My dick sprung out and Louis grabbed straight onto it and began to pump his hand up from the base to the top. I tilted my head back in pleasure and he began to pump faster. I felt his lips attach to the tip of my dick and I looked down at him and he was looking directly back up to me. He had an innocent look in his eyes as if he wanted to get praise for doing a good job.

I let out a deep groan as I felt him take the whole of my length in his mouth. He hollowed his cheeks to stop himself from gagging on me and he swirled his tongue around me. I gasped and whimpered quietly. He was so good at this. I could feel a burn in my abdomen and I knew I was close. 

"Fuck Louis... I'm close." I said with a moan. His lips instantly detached from my cock and he stood up. I whimpered and stumbled slightly from the loss of contact. 

"I think its my turn to take over. Don't you think?" He said and he tilted his head to the side slightly. 

I nodded slowly to answer his question and I bit my lip. He was so hot when he took charge. He looked strangely taller and broader than he did when I first saw him. He made me feel small and innocent. I have never felt that way before. 

He walked slowly over to a chair, swaying his hips slightly. He swiftly picked it up, turned it around and took it closer towards where I was standing. As soon as he sat down on the chair, he lifted his hand and used his index finger to usher me over to him. 

"I thought I told you earlier to fuck me." He stated. 

I gulped. I wasn't scared but I knew what he would tell me to do. His face instantly fell and he began to look concerned. 

"I'm sorry. I mean if you don't want to, you don't have to. I just-"

Before he could finish, I walked over and to him, sat on his lap and kissed him roughly. It was deep and meaningful. Our tongues collided with each other and he shuddered.

I began to grind down on him and his cock began to harden again. His whimpers and moans sounded somewhat tuneful and it made me moan harder. I cried out as he took my length in his hand and stroked it slowly. I leaned back slightly and he used his other hand to support me and to make sure I wouldn't fall off the chair. 

I could feel a burning sensation in the bottom on my stomach again as he began to pump me faster and harder. God, this was hot. My moans got higher in pitch and more frequent as I reached my high. I let out a big sigh as I came over his hands. I leaned my head back and panted heavily. 

Just as I came, Louis shot his hot fluid all over my thigh. He winced in pain as he came without much contact. I used my finger to swipe the cum from my thigh and seductively licked it off my fingers. He also licked the cum from his hands and he hummed. I took my fingers out from my mouth with a pop and leaned forward to rest my head on top of his shoulder. 

"Why did we just do that?" I asked sleepily. 

"I don't know," Louis replied with a chuckle. "You sounded like you regretted it. Did you?"

"Why would I regret it?" I asked.


	3. louis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took so long. enjoy x

Harry got up from my lap and walked over to the small pool of clothes that were left by the piano. The last 20 minutes or so seemed to be a blur; I don't even remember how I ended up on the chair, covered in mine and Harry's cum. Harry tossed me my boxers and we both began to put our clothes back onto our sweaty bodies. We remained silent for a couple of minutes while we changed. It wasn't an awkward silence; it felt somewhat comfortable; I felt at peace.

 

"I want to see you again." Harry stated, breaking the silence. "I don't want this to be it between you and me."

 

"Me neither." Harry was gorgeous. He was the kind of person anyone could be mesmerised by. I would like to get to know him more.

 

"How often do you come here?" He asked, looking directly into my eyes. He needed to stop doing that or I would melt.

 

"Most weekdays. I find comfort in the night." I replied with a smile. He smiled back at me.

 

"Should we meet here? I mean, because we don't see each other anywhere else, apparently."

 

"Yeah. I think it’s our best bet if we just meet here."

We stood in silence for a couple of minutes and I rocked on my feet. I couldn't help but notice that Harry was always looking at me. He looked very deep in thought, like he was planning something to say; although, he didn't say anything for a while. At one moment, I thought I heard my heart beating and it seemed to be beating fast.

 

"Unless we have walked past each other and never really remembered each other’s faces. Although, I'm sure I would remember yours." He said but then gave an embarrassed and confused look as if he didn't mean to say that. I blushed and smiled fondly but I tried my best to cover it up.

 

"I uhh... I'm just gunna... Go...... Bye, Louis." He stuttered as he shifted towards the edge of the room, climbed up a stack of chairs and jumped out of the window.

 

And that was it. He was gone. The room seemed darker without him here. It almost felt cold and eerie. I didn't want to get scared, as I do quite easily, so I packed away my violin along with the sheet music I forgot had been tampered with by Harry. I looked at it for a minute or two and it made me smile. He made it so much better. I hoped that tomorrow he would give me some ideas about writing my own music.

 

I checked my phone for the time: 3:45am. This is early for me. I usually leave at around 5am. I thought might as well get an early night sleep and, as I thought about sleeping, I yawned; I should probably start going to sleep earlier. But, then again, I probably won’t even if my life depended on it.

As I shuffled my way through the school halls, I started realising more things. I usually keep my head down during the day as well as at night. For example, I didn't know that right side of the corridor was white and the left was green. Then, at every door, the colours switched over. Also, every glass achievement cupboard had engravings of what major the achievements were for in the top left corner. I found the violin cupboard and looked at all the trophies and pictures. I found a picture of myself I had never seen before of this year’s violin majors. I looked terrible in it; it was as though someone had drugged me before they took the picture.

 

I continued to walk down the hallway which was lit by small emergency lights. I found the composition major's achievement cupboard and scanned through all the faces in the pictures to try to find Harry. I found one from 2012 where his hair was shorter and curlier. He had a big cheesy grin on his face and it made me chuckle as he seemed to be the only one who made an effort in that photograph. His body was less broad than now was.

 

I finally made it through what seemed like a never ending corridor and went through the door; it was the only way in and out of the school during these hours as the groundskeeper always forgot to lock it. The cold air hit me with a gust of wind and I used the side of my coat to shield me from the weather. I walked slower than usual, continuing to inspect my surroundings thoroughly.

I found a few benches that I had never seen before; they would be nice to sit on during the autumn months as they were situated near to some large sycamore trees which would shed their orange leaves during that time of the year. It would be nice to sit peacefully there and watch the leaves slowly drift to the ground. I guess we will have to wait another year considering it is December.

I came across a notice board which, ironically, I had never noticed before. Most of the flyers were advertising new extracurricular clubs like ‘The History of Chess’ or ‘Volleyball for Musicians’. No one did sport; it wasn’t even compulsory since we became an academy. The flyers and posters were all in black and white which was strange: like colours were a sin.

I saw one poster which was in the corner of the notice board and had been scrunched slightly on the edges. It seemed to be sinning as it had a red border. It was as if it had lost a battle against all the other posters which were in the middle, trying to catch attention. It had many holes at the top where people had obviously moved it several times. It read ‘The Stag's Head Pub, Restaurant and Patisserie – serving breakfast at 7am to 10am.’ I had heard of that place; it was just down the road. I would have to try it out sometime.

By now, the cold and harsh wind was really getting to me and I continued to walk back to my room. I tried to count how many steps it was from the notice board up to my room. It was a good 10 minute walk, maybe even 15, but I counted until around 200 and gave up; maths was never my strong point and, unfortunately, it was a compulsory class.

I made it to my room on the fifth floor of the boys building; at least it wasn’t the ninth floor. It was kitted out with a kitchen, a lounge area and communal showers. It wasn’t anything luxury, but it was home, I guess. I liked the amount of secrecy you got but you were never alone. There wasn’t anyone on my floor that was a complete arsehole either, which was nice. If I needed anything, whether that is help with homework or toilet roll, at least someone was there to help me out.

I patted my jeans to find the keys to my room and shoved my hand inside the pocket once I found them. I found the key on the keychain and slid it inside the lock, twisted it and pulled down the door handle when I heard the lock click. I kicked off my shoes when I made it inside. Turning the lights on would be a waste of time if I was going to bed any second so I walked past the light switches.

I stood and surveyed my room from where I was standing and found that it looked very small. I didn’t know if it was the lighting or my bed was just taking up nearly all of the space; it definitely seemed to have shrunk in size. Although, nothing had changed or been moved. Why was I discovering everything suddenly? I suppose I didn’t have a reason to until now.

Harry made me feel something. He made me feel needed. I had never experienced anything like him before. He seemed very structured and well raised. Something about him daunted me but also made me feel secure. It feels like I have known him for centuries before today. His face seemed familiar enough for me to think I see him on a regular basis, but I don't; I had never seen him before today.

I needed to stop thinking about him and sleep. I walked swiftly towards my bed and got in underneath the sheets. They were cold and crisp, probably fresh from today. Our school had a maid service; it was that posh. I sighed and closed my eyes and I slowly drifted off to sleep. It was probably the best night sleep I had encountered in a year.

\---

In the morning, I stopped at that new restaurant for breakfast. The smell of croissants and bacon filled the air and it made my stomach rumble and my mouth water. Despite the great night's sleep, I was still exhausted. I’ve been exhausted the day I left primary school. It’s a bit sad if you think about it; no matter how much sleep I get, I’m never fully satisfied. I decided the best remedy would be coffee: strong coffee.

I ordered a large black coffee with an extra shot of espresso and a pain au chocolat. This place was very cosy and had a lot of wooden panels. There was a fire going in the front of the room that blasted out warmth that I could feel from the other side of the room. I could hardly believe that it had only been built a couple of months ago. It reminded me of my old pub that I would go to with my family for a Sunday roast every week. It seemed as though everyone knew each other as everyone was being friendly and laughing at a joke about some politician; I wasn’t really listening. I focused on the crackling sound of the fire in the front of the room.

A woman came from behind a door and placed my coffee and food onto the table in front of me. I thanked her and smiled and began to tuck in. The chocolate from the pain au chocolat was rich and melted slightly and the pastry was flaky and had a dusting of icing sugar on top making it a little sweet. I picked up my steaming coffee, which was in a huge white mug, and took a small sip. It was very strong but that meant it would do its job; I could feel myself wake up slightly with every gulp.

There was a napkin on the side of the saucer with a small elk printed onto the bottom. I used it to wipe the sides of my face when I finished my pastry. I noticed a pen mark on the bottom of the napkin I used and turned it over to investigate.

It read, ‘You must be tired. H.’

Harry was here? Could he see me? I looked terrible. I ran my fingers through my hair to fix it slightly and wiped the sides of my mouth with my fingers. I looked around me, trying to find the tall figure who wrote the note; he was nowhere to be seen. I leant over to look behind the doors. He wasn’t there. I watched the door for a couple of minutes to the kitchen to see if he would come out. He didn’t. I looked inside my bag to find a pen so I could write a reply.

I wrote, ‘You would be right. See you tonight. Louis :)’

I left a £10 note on the table by the bill and picked up my bag. He must have been waiting until I left to read the note. I opened door and walked outside. I watched where I was sitting through a window so I could see him.

Suddenly, I saw him come through the kitchen door and walk towards my table. My heart sped up and my mouth went dry. He picked up the note and read it. A fond smile grew on his face and he put the napkin into the pocket in the front of his apron. He looked out the window, directly into my eyes, and waved. I waved back at him and smiled. He walked back into the kitchen and I walked away.


End file.
